User talk:Chris Thorpe
Hello, Chris Thorpe. hello Thank you for your to the Plank Country page! There's still a lot to do, though. We hope you'll stay with us and continue to help improving the best source for information on Left 4 Dead! Sho! (For sure!) Where to start: : Not sure what to do? Check out the page to see what's going on. It's a great place to start out on; you can see what articles people are editing the most, and see how you can help! You can also look at the to do list. It has a list of things that need to be done. : Have any questions? Ask at our help desk or on the with each article. No talk page for a page you'd like to ask about? Feel free to make one! Still confused? The community portal has an outline of the site and links to pages that will help you learn how to edit. Don't forget to read the rules and regulations! By the way, be sure to every time you edit! boy, I'm pretty forgetful of Short-term instances. Meanin' I may forget to do this a lot! We'd like to be able to recognize you! Tell us a little about yourself by personalizing your userpage. Not sure where to start? You can find a guide to creating a personalized userpage here! We're glad to have you here, and we hope that you'll keep editing this wiki. If still have any questions, feel free to leave them on my talk page. I'd be glad to help you out. you have done when I was an Anon! Thanks for the Aid! Happy Editing! -- Jo The Marten (Talk) 11:58, August 6, 2010 too Re: Hey! Name's Rochelle, you? I think it could be very useful to put on the console commands page(s). Uncommon Infected page no, but console commands yes. [[User:Jo_The_Marten|'Jo the Marten']] ([[User_talk:Jo_The_Marten|'Shriek']]) 14:06, August 6, 2010 (UTC) Wait, what? What do you mean? 04:33, August 19, 2010 (UTC) Heh... Sorry. :P --TheManOfIron(Wanna talk?) 07:53, August 19, 2010 (UTC) Re: OK now, what the hell are these things? Go ahead and add info to it if you want. I still need to update it with more recent edits from the Common Infected page, and bulk it out a bit more first. I actually sort of forgot about it, haha. :D Sera404 17:35, August 24, 2010 (UTC) Oops, forgot to ask! I forgot to ask if it was okay with you if I added your name to my list of reliable people on the wiki! I figure it is with most people, but I don't want to assume. Nightmirage 21:14, August 24, 2010 (UTC) Re: Could've yelled if you wanted. I'd love to, but to do it here we'd need to convert all the files to oog files. So it'd take a while. [[User:Jo_The_Marten|'Jo the Marten']] ([[User_talk:Jo_The_Marten|'Shriek']]) 21:24, August 24, 2010 (UTC) :Yeah, I'd like if we could get it the way the Team Fortress 2 Wiki has it. [[User:Jo_The_Marten|'Jo the Marten']] ([[User_talk:Jo_The_Marten|'Shriek']]) 21:34, August 24, 2010 (UTC) ::Sadly no. I haven't found a decent converter. [[User:Jo_The_Marten|'Jo the Marten']] ([[User_talk:Jo_The_Marten|'Shriek']]) 21:40, August 24, 2010 (UTC) :::Actually I checked Wikipedia (which supports Oog files for their media) and they had a link to this site http://www.oggconvert.com/ [[User:Jo_The_Marten|'Jo the Marten']] ([[User_talk:Jo_The_Marten|'Shriek']]) 21:43, August 24, 2010 (UTC) ::::No, the only difference is my ability to remember obscure file types. It's OGG not OOG. That's my mistake. [[User:Jo_The_Marten|'Jo the Marten']] ([[User_talk:Jo_The_Marten|'Shriek']]) 21:49, August 24, 2010 (UTC) :::::Read about it here. [[User:Jo_The_Marten|'Jo the Marten']] ([[User_talk:Jo_The_Marten|'Shriek']]) 22:11, August 24, 2010 (UTC) ::::::I haven't worked on any of this, no. [[User:Jo_The_Marten|'Jo the Marten']] ([[User_talk:Jo_The_Marten|'Shriek']]) 13:29, August 26, 2010 (UTC) Hey Hey thanks for helping me out. nice to meet you by the way Hey Hey nice to meet you Chris is it? Comic Here's a link with the released pictures from the comic! I know you were having trouble finding it. Nightmirage 18:27, August 25, 2010 (UTC) Either that or I was so proud of myself that I became stupid and forgot to actually post it on your page. =P http://www.slowdown.vg/2010/08/21/new-left-4-dead-dlc-the-sacrifice/ Nightmirage 20:43, August 25, 2010 (UTC) Nope Nope I know how to use them now lol but thank you so much for asking to help. erm may I ask you a question? The new infected Will the survivors have new lines for the weapons and special infected? RE: Hey Nick, at least you're dressed for a Funeral! Yeah I am fully aware of that. I am not surprised by his comments though, since they have a love-hate relationship. Besides, Nick's still alive when Coach said that so it was probably a little joke. Still, to be saying something like that when Nick's dead is a bit of an insult, at least to me. You can be the nicest person in the world, but if you show little respect for the dead, it kind of pisses me off =P. All in all, it is my opinion and I don't want to start a war with another who may think otherwise =D. LoneWolfHBS5 18:04, August 27, 2010 (UTC) Oh, ok. I got a bit too used to dealing with opinion-driven people, usually on Youtube =P. LoneWolfHBS5 14:28, August 28, 2010 (UTC) Re:I don't like the sound of that. Nah. It's just a subpage. I think we could do without. [[User:Jo_The_Marten|'Jo the Marten']] ([[User_talk:Jo_The_Marten|'Shriek']]) 18:54, August 29, 2010 (UTC) Re: I hate Tanks! No... I was the one who said that I don't have an opinion on her. Why do you ask? Imperialscouts 17:21, August 30, 2010 (UTC) Achievement Unlocked: Census Taker! Basically I want this, full profile images of the infected, start off with the special, detailed would be nice. Then the uncommon commons, not only the ones we have listed currently, but I am also speaking of the infected that appear only at one location, like airline pilots or hospital patients. So idle would be good, standing up. Can you do that for me? Mafia Mettaur 02:01, August 31, 2010 (UTC) "Bout time." Yeah, that would be sufficient, for makin' the story that is more than enough. But if you happen to encounter any more, feel free to take a pic and add it to a part of my userpage called,"Here Be The Damned" Mafia Mettaur 14:42, September 4, 2010 (UTC) So, I guess you add the pic's here then? Try and make it a gallery, it's easier to go through that way. Mafia Mettaur 04:03, September 5, 2010 (UTC) re: Shoot that sunnuva bitch in the back! I may have confused it with Realism mode, in which the Sniper Rifle is not able to kill Common Infected in one hit without hitting the head. How does the Sniper Rifle fare against the Fallen Survivor in Realism? Sera404 15:11, September 6, 2010 (UTC) Hi Hi how are you?? hey :) the witch does NOT kill you on easy realism after you said she does, i played it 5 times and disturbed her 7 times and didnt get killed. The Sacrifice Hi Chris whats The Sacrifices release date again please?? Re: Speak up, Francis, your voice got all muffled from your head being so far up your ass. Righto, will get around to doing it. :3 Sera404 22:38, September 21, 2010 (UTC) Re: Thank you. Okay thanks. That was kind of weird. Imperialscouts 17:53, September 23, 2010 (UTC) RE: Censorship well thanks.Hengara 19:29, September 23, 2010 (UTC) RE:Old Man, use your Healthkit I think so. No pictures or headings, just text. You think you can help me view all the editing pages like that? Pikmin1254 Thanks for the help. Pikmin1254 Re:Damn...That ain't right... They have the same page. :3 All campaigns that are for Left 4 Dead and Left 4 Dead 2 have one page for both ports. [[User:Jo_The_Marten|'Jo the Marten']] ([[User_talk:Jo_The_Marten|'Shriek']]) 23:10, September 24, 2010 (UTC) :If it's cause of the coding showing, it was just because it didn't have a color at the time. I just made it the default gray but the page hadn't been saved since the color pages were made. [[User:Jo_The_Marten|'Jo the Marten']] ([[User_talk:Jo_The_Marten|'Shriek']]) 23:15, September 24, 2010 (UTC) ::Well if you're using Dead City as a reference, you should notice Dead City II is still named Dead City. The II is just because it's for Left 4 Dead 2, but it's still Dead City. [[User:Jo_The_Marten|'Jo the Marten']] ([[User_talk:Jo_The_Marten|'Shriek']]) 23:25, September 24, 2010 (UTC) Chris................ Chris where can I see the comic I havnt seen part 1, 2 or 3 yet please help Did Did you read the comic its kinda upsetting a bit. "This'll do some damage." Thanks for the pic's, I'll be sure to list down their types in the list of uncommon common's, and to add them to the character queue for the webcomic. Thanks for the help, musta been difficult to get all of those! Mafia Mettaur 00:02, September 28, 2010 (UTC) Re: You Did Good, Kid Thank you! And here's my 1,001th edit as a nod to you! =) Nightmirage 18:15, September 30, 2010 (UTC) Really? That's weird because I KNOW I capitalized Survivor and Infected a few times. Stupid, unreliable Internet! Nightmirage 21:50, September 30, 2010 (UTC)